The New Sang
by nalu1234
Summary: They had to abandon her to save her life but they did not imagine how much their sweet Sang could change to be three years without them. Now they will have to fight to get her back, but can she forgive them?
1. Prologue

Hi, i have to say that i'm from spain and my english it's not the best so i will write this in my lenguage you can translate this in your lenguage, I downloaded the books in English and I had to translate them with the Google translator. At times I did not understand much but I managed. If you want to read this you will have to make an effort, sorry.

Ya han sido tres años, cinco meses y 10 días desde que me abandonaron.

Me dijeron que el trabajo sólo iba a durar una semana, pero me mintieron. Yo había sospechado cuando me parecía ver a varios de ellos tratando de contener las lágrimas y ver la sombra de dolor en sus rostros, pero pensé que sólo estaban exagerado. Días y semanas pasé esperandolos , también meses, traté de contactar con ellos pero no respondieron a mis llamadas o a mis mensajes, no importaba cuanto lloraba ni cuánto gritaba, no volvían. Pero eso ya fue hace años ...

Miro mi rostro en el espejo y ya no veo a esa chica que lloraba y necesitaba ser abrazada y mimada, ahora veo a una chica dura y fría que vestía con ropa ajustada y oscura y que llevaba extensiones Rojas y maquillaje muy oscuro. Mis extensiones rojas en mi cabello rubio son un recordatorio de lo mucho que ahora lo odio, Gabriel, siempre que miro mi cabello me imagino lo furioso que se pondría al vérmelo, las extensiones rojas en el pelo rubio quedan muy mal, o al menos en mi. Soy un ejemplo de la nueva Sang. Sin sentimientos y emociones, dura, cruel y fría como el hielo.

Después de esperarles por meses la oscuridad y el dolor la envolvieron y sus recuerdos felices con ellos desaparecieron de su corazón, cuando la nueva Sang nació ella hizo lo que la vieja Sang no se hubiera atrevido.

Denunció a su padre y a su madrastra.

Ellos terminaron en la cárcel, su padre por violar a su madre y su madrastra por malos tratos. Marie simplemente desapareció después de eso pero a la nueva Sang eso ya no le importó ni lo mas mínimo.

Y ahora la casa le pertenece a Sang.

Ella ahora tiene diecinueve años y trabaja como GoGo en una discoteca de la ciudad, no es que el trabajo le guste pero no tenía muchas otras posibilidades y allí ella solo bailaba, ni se desnudaba ni se dejaba tocar por cerdos así que no le importaba.

Lo que no sabe es que una noche trabajando se reencontrara con nueve hombres que han regresado para recuperar lo que les pertenece.


	2. Chapter 1: The Reunion

Capitulo 1: Reencuentro

Sang pov

Suspiré cansada mirando a Karen mientras ella me asesinaba con la mirada sin dejar de soltar regaños y gritos sin molestarse en bajar el tono y ignorando a la gente que nos miraban con curiosidad.

\- Es la ultima vez que te pago la fianza! Como pudiste pelearte con la hija del alcalde! he tenido que pagar el triple que la ultima vez!. Siguió gritando mi mejor amiga indignada.

\- Te devolveré hasta la ultima moneda, solo tendré que doblar turno en el trabajo durante dos meses y ya. Dije restándole importancia.

\- No! Eso si que no! ya es duro ver como te denigras bailando para un grupo de tios salidos como para que encima lo hagas el doble de horas!. Dijo negando con la cabeza molesta. - Si tus chicos se llegaran a enterar... . Dije bufando.

\- A ellos no les importo una mierda y ellos a mi tampoco. Dije algo mas dura de lo que pretendía.

\- Lo siento Sang, lo he dicho sin darme cuenta. Dijo Karen inmediatamente sintiéndose mal.

\- Lo se, no importa, tengo que irme. Dije con el tono algo mas suave pero sin sonreír.

Al despedirme de Karen llegue poco después a mi barrio y me sorprendí al encontrar a Jessica jugando junto a un niño frente a mi casa. Jessica la hermana de Kota.

Una imagen del rostro sonriente de Kota vino por un momento a mi mente pero negué con la cabeza hasta borrarla.

Jessica al verme abrió sorprendida los ojos soltando la pelota que agarraba y se quedó allí parada sin saber que decirme o que hacer.

\- Se esta haciendo de noche Jessica, vuelve a casa. Dije intentando ser agradable pero sin llegar a sonreír a lo que ella asintió pero para mi sorpresa no se movió.

\- M-mi hermano, te hecha de menos Sang. Dijo con dificultad como si le costase soltar las palabras. - Le he escuchado llorar cuando hablaba con el sobre ti. Dijo ella con pena. - L-le he mentido, le he dicho que estás bien y feliz pero-

\- Pues la próxima vez que lo llames no le mientas y dile la verdad y dile también mi parte que para mi hace dos años que esta muerto. Dije con todo el asco que sentía y sin sentir ni un poco de consideración.

Jessica ahogó un grito horrorizada por mis palabras y por mi fría mirada y mi rostro inexpresivo.

\- Y no vuelvas a hablarme del traidor de tu hermano Jessica. Terminé de decir para después entras a mi casa ignorando a la chica que lloraba a mis espaldas.

Si, me he vuelto una perra sin corazón pero yo soy el fruto de lo que ellos sembraron, si queréis culpar a alguien culpados a ellos.

He sufrido toda mi vida y cuando al fin encontré la felicidad en ellos me abandonaron como a un perro sucio dejándome esperando por ellos durante todo un año, cuando al fin acepté que me habían abandonado y que no volverían lloré por una semana entera hasta que se me agotaron las lagrimas y me transformé en esto.

Sin sentimientos no me podrían volver a herir.

Kota pov

Nos dirigíamos lo mas rapido posible de vuelta a casa, a Sang.

Tener que irnos sin ella nos rompió el corazón, una vez que montamos en el coche y nos alejamos de ella mientras ella nos despedía sonriendo a lo lejos rompimos todos a la vez a llorar sintiendo como si nos estubieramos mueriendo y como si una parte de nosotros se quedaba en ella. Aun recuerdo los lamentos de todos nosotros dentro de ese coche, ni siquiera nos molestamos en intentar parar de llorar o en callar nuestros gritos de lamentos. A todos nos mató el tener que dejarla.

Durante esos tres años cambiamos mucho, algunos demasiado.

Yo por mi parte me volví alguien duro que solo pensaba en terminar aquella mision cuanto antes para volver a ella, simpre estaba metido en el trabajo, no descansaba y casi no comía nada, solo vivía del deseo de terminar con esto lo mas rápido posible.

Mr Blackbourne fue muy parecido a mi solo que casi nunca se lo veíamos en casa ya que salí a hacer las partes mas peligrosas de la misión ignorando nuestro descontento ante ello y el Dr Green fue igual que Mr Blackbourne, siempre estaba serio y lo acompañaba en sus misiones.

Silas a diferencia de nosotros recurrió a desahogar sus emociones en un ring, luchaba en peleas ilegales para soltar su desesperacion al no poder estar con Sang y al ni siquiera saber como estaba ella y North recurrió a las carreras ilegales y al alcohol, para mi desesperacion.

Y hablando de Alcohol...

Nathan decidió hacer como North, solo que el lo tomó muy lejos, llegó a estar semanas borracho, se desahogaba con la bebida y las fiestas y pasaba dias sin salir de su habitación.

Victor en cambio no soportaba el estar sin Sang pero no podía volver a ella así que se volvió un playbouy que derrochaba dinero saliendo y acostandose con miles de chicas que solo usaba para una noche, y todas las chicas rubias, estaba con ellas estando borracho porque se imaginaba que eran Sang.

Gabriel para consternación de todos se volvió un vagabundo, no literalmente, pero daba asco verlo. Dejó de arreglarse y de preocuparse por su aspecto, simpre iba vestido o bien en calzoncillos o en un pijama sucio y pasaba el tiempo viendo el televisor o jugando videojuegos, su cabello era un desastre, intentamos al principio hacerlo volver en sí pero había un problema aun peor.

Lucas.

Su problema? La falta de comida y sus pocas ganas de vivir.

El estar sin Sang afectó de una manera horrible al pobre lucas, aquel chico infantil y alegre que amaba las bromas y las cosas dulces se volvió un muerto en vida que no comía y apenas bebía algo, se pasaba los dias llorando y pocos de nosotros nos sentíamos con la suficiente fuerza como para salvarlo. Lucas se había decidido a morir de hambre. Se negaba a comer y cada dia se volvía mas delgado.

Parecía que lo íbamos a perder cuando entonces su hermano de sangre, North, logró que volviera en si amenazándolo con traer a Sang para que lo ayudara,a pesar de que era mentira.

Lucas inmediatamente suplicó que no fuera a por ella ya que eso significaba que los que iban detrás de Sang la mataran, dijo que volvería a comer y así fue, pero lo hizo a regañadientes y a poco a poco volvió en sí y en vez de pasar el tiempo intentando matarse de hambre se centró en acabar el trabajo cuanto antes.

Y ahora tres años después al fin habían completado la misión y volvíamos a casa, cuando al fin terminamos con aquellos asesinos que nos amenazaron con asesinar a Sang si no la abandonábamos y meterlos en la cárcel.

En cuanto los metimos en la cárcel empezamos a hacer la maletas, todos volvimos a llorar pero esta vez de alegría, Nathan inmediatamente dejó la bebida y volvió a ser el que fue hace tres años, Victor también solo que ahora que volvería a Sang se arrepentía por haberse acostado con cientos de chicas y solo esperaba que ella lo perdonara, Silas dejó las peleas ilegales a pesar de haberse vuelto bastante famoso en ellas y lo mismo para North con sus carreras ilegales, Lucas volvió a comer comida dulce y a disfrutar con ella y a sonreír pero lo peor fue como reaccionó Gabriel ya que nos tuvo cinco horas esperando para que se bañara, se areglara el cabello, se volviera a poner extensiones rubias y a vestirse con ropa presentable.

Y ahora estábamos en el coche de vuelta a Sang sin dejar de hablar de ella preguntándonos como estaba y lo guapa que estaría después de tres años.

Al volver a nuestra calle todos menos Mr Blackbourne saltamos del coche, algunos incluso salieron antes por la ventana ( Lucas y Gabriel -.-) y corrimos a la casa de Sang para llamar a la puerta como locos.

Estuvimos cinco minutos llamando a su puerta intentando entrar a su casa cuando un grito ahogado nos asustó y al girarnos esperando encontrarnos a nuestra chica nos encontramos a quien menos queríamos ver.

Danielle

Todos gruñimos decepcionados menos Nathan que gruñó molesto y ella por un momento se vió sorprendida pero rapidamente se recompuso y sonrió de una manera muy enfermiza.

\- A que venís? a recuperar a vuestra perrita a la que abandonasteis? Esta trabajando. Dijo ella con su odioso tono de pito.

North y Gabril empezaron a ir hacia ella gruñendo pero fueron detenidos por una mirada mia que decía " no hay tiempo para esto".

\- Danielle podrías decirnos donde trabaja Sang?. Pregunté intentando disimular el desagrado que su presencia me daba.

\- Mejor os muestro donde esta trabajando. Dijo sonriendo de una manera para nada buena. - Esto habra que verlo.

Todos la seguimos sin comprender a que se refería con lo último pero empezamos a imaginarnos a que se refería cuando después de caminar durante diez minutos por la ciudad en un silencio incomodo llegamos a una discoteca.

Sang Pov

Movi las caderas al ritmo de la musica ignorando las molestiar que tantas luces de neón me provocaban a la vista y intentando ignorar lo que decían esos idiotas que me aplaudían a mi alrededor bailando y mirandome con lujuria.

Traía el cabello atado en una alta coleta dejando que los mechones rojos y rubios de mi larga melena se movieran a mi alrededor de una manera sensual dandole un toque sensual a mi vestido rojo escotado y corto.

Fue entonces cuando a través de toda la musica, todas las luces y toda la gente varios gritos y insultos sonaron por todo el recinto.

Miré sin dar credito a lo que veían mis ojos.

Mis chicos

Los nueve

Estaban aqui

Furiosos...


End file.
